Terra Masters' Journal
by Phantomgal2006
Summary: Terra writes about her days.


TERRA MASTERS' DIARY written by Amanda Groves aka PhantomGirlXJ-9

Chapter One, School Day

Well, my day wasn't normal today. I got stuffed into a locker! Dash is so annoying. After school today, I went to the Ghost Zone to see an Ember McLane concert. It rocked. But I had to get back home before Vlad knew I was gone. Raven is my half sister and is one year older than me. She's 15 and I'm 14. My friends at school are Danny, Tucker and Sam. And Amanda too. I got super powers too. They're telekinesis and ghost. Yes, I'm part ghost. I got into a lab accident when I was 2-years-old. But thanks to Raven, I can help her out. But 10 years ago, Skulker wanted me to work for him. But I went to a ghost training school in the Ghost Zone. I graduated there when I was twelve. But afterwards, I went ghost hunting with Skulker. I became his apprentice too. Which stinks because I worked all day, but was sleepy at night. But I quit working for him this year because he wanted to harm Danny and Amanda. So, I'm in Amity Park now. It's a nice place to live. Except there's evil ghosts that keep flying out of the ghost portal. Oh fudge buckets,gotta go!

Chapter Two, Ghost Training Day

Well, here's my entry of the day. Vlad had me and Raven practice our ghost powers. But ever since the battle with Pariah Dark, everything's been different. The only thing I can't pronounce is Pariah's name! Oh well. It's Saturday and the ghost training was tough. My arms are tired and I don't think I can use my telekinesis for the rest of the night! Well, at least I was able to type this entry with my fingers. I have a laptop computer in my room. I have tons of Ember McLane posters too. LOL. I sometimes play her songs to bug Vlad. But yells at me for playing it too loud. Anyways, it's been a great day. I met with Sam at the Nasty Burger after practice. She got me a cool CD. But I didn't get who it was from. It looked like some goth band or something. But I'm into rock music. Country music bores me. I may be from Arizona, but I don't like country music. I better end this entry. Good night!

Chapter Three, Telekinetic Problem  
Today wasn't so bad. But some stupid ghosts almost destroyed the school. I tried to use my telekinesis on them, but it went haywire. Danny threw an energy blast at me so it would knock off balance. Well, at least I'm okay and nothing bad happened so far. Raven today was given something for the football team. As the mascot. Since it's the Casper High Ravens, they made her wear the raven costume. LOL. She did give me the laugh of the day by saying: "hi, my name is Raven. And I'm in a giant bird costume." I even took a picture of her, but she got mad at me. Good thing I'm typing my entries on the computer instead of in a book. Then the ghost vultures would pick them up and read my thoughts. That's what happened to my old journal.

Chapter Four, Test Coming Soon

Mr. Lancer said something about a very important test coming up later in the week or so. Firera cheered about it and everyone in the lunchroom stared at her. But I'm not ready for the darn test. I am a straight A student/ghost hero. Somehow, I think the Fright Knight looks creepy. Even his castle in the Ghost Zone! Ugh! The only evil villains we faced since I came here were Vlad (the person Raven gets mad at a lot),Youngblood (the annoying ghost brat), Freakshow (weird ringmaster),Desiree(the wishing ghost), Pariah Dark(the name I can't pronounce right), and who else? Well, that one girl, Valerie Gray? Danny told me about her and after I heard she's a ghost hunter, I just got scared and kept running from her. I was assigned a new locker today. Since my other one was changed by a new student. My new locker is near #724. But I don't believe it's haunted. Amy Lynn has that locker. She is part ghost too. Amy cleans out her locker everyday. I gotta get going. Ghost trouble.

Chapter Five, Catch of the Day

I'm ghost hunting right now, I have a PDA and I can type up on there. Danny got me those Fenton Phones. So I can talk and fly at the same time! After I go ghost hunting, I'm going to Ember's concert. She calls me her number one fan. Okay, I'm done ghost hunting and now, I'm at the concert. I'm backstage and I'm talking to Ember. I better end this entry. Bye!

Chapter Six, Ember, you will Remember

The concert was awesome. I'm at school right now at lunch. I got stuffed in a locker again. I hate it when that happens. In class today, we were talking about purple back gorillas. Boring! I know Science is my favorite subject, but it's ok. Okay, right now, I'm heading to Study Hall and I get bored. I'll listen to Ember's Remember while I work. I'm either at a computer or doing homework. Well, as long as I get good grades, I won't get grounded. And Vlad won't get mad at me. Eh, I'll keep writing since I have no homework. Man, it's too quiet in study hall. Sam is in study hall with me. Danny and Amanda too. But I can't believe Danny's parents are ghost hunters. Well, I knew that. Raven is still angry at Vlad from that one time when he hired ghost hunters to get Amanda and Danny. I did help out. To save Tucker and Sam. I gotta go. Mr. Lancer wants me to turn the PDA off.

Chapter Seven, Study Time

Well, I have to study for the test I was talking about. But it wouldn't be so bad, right? Anyways, I hope it goes well. I'm in my room right now. I have the song "Remember' on my CD player while I study. Amanda Benson has to stay at our house for a month while her mom and her dad are at some ghost hunters convention. But she seems angry at Vlad right now. Well, she and Danny don't like him. They said he's their archenemy. I think he'll be Raven's archenemy, too. So far, studying makes my head hurt. Johnny 13 accidentally used his shadow on Amanda and she got stuck in a tree! LOL. But it's okay. Crud! Vlad caught me! I gotta go!

Chapter Eight, Ghost Hunter Trouble

Err. Skulker was in town today. He kinda tried getting Danny and Amanda again. But I stopped him. But somehow he stops attacking whenever I'm around. He flew off when I came in. LOL. At lunch today, I got my face in my lunch. Sam bought me a new lunch meal today after Dash tossed my tray in my face. It took me all of my gym hour to wash off. My teacher was furious at me, I had to run 15 laps around the track! Well, it could've been worse, right? I'm ghost hunting right now, and a few minutes ago, the ghost hunter, Valerie (Danny and Amanda told me about her while back when I came here) tried to capture me into a thermos! Good thing I used my energy blasts and my telekinesis to save myself. But it's okay right now. I'm not ready for any tests yet. But Mr. Lancer told me about the Career Aptitude Test coming up. And Raven has been acting weird all week. Her eyes have been glowing purple, her anger is getting worse, and she said she's having visions about something. She won't tell me. Hee hee. I saw Danny and he flew into a building! LOL. My old friend, Firera used her orange energy blasts to stop some ghost earlier. I don't know which ghost it was. Well, I better end this entry. Bye!

Chapter Nine, Big Problems in Amity Park

I don't know what's going on, but something weird is happening in our town! All I know is that some weird ghost is harming our city. I did use my telekinesis on him, but I don't know how he can block it. He looked creepy. But Vlad came and saved me, Raven, Danny and Amanda. Though Raven and Amanda weren't pleased. We had a quiz in Mr. Lancer's class and I got an "A" on it! So did Raven. Amanda just got a "B". Well, her weirdness is still…well…weird. Her eyes keep glowing purple a lot. But she seems to go to the Ghost Zone a lot too. But I wonder why. It's raining out right now. I am inside from my window, watching the storm from my computer chair, and listening to my favorite artist Ember McLane. I gotta end this entry cuz Vlad said I have to get off. Night!

Chapter Ten, Ultimate Battles

Man, what a week! We faced Danny's future self and he looked creepy. I even saw my future self too and so did Raven and Amanda. But I think Danny has learned his lesson. Never cheat on a test. Well, never mind. But the battle was awesome! Amanda and Danny both kicked Dark Danny's butt! But the Nasty Burger is still broken. The test was okay. I studied really hard and so did Raven. Amanda too. Raven had her eye on her too. But to get my mind off the dumb test, I'll talk about the aftermath. Danny, me, Raven and Amanda beat the ghost and Jazz revealed that she knew about Danny's powers. We beat the ghost too. When I came home today, the stupid vultures dropped a bucket of water on my head! They are so annoying! I yelled so loud, I learned ghostly wail. Just like Danny and Amanda did. Well, Amanda already knew that attack. But I'm still mad at them. This has been an ultimate week for all of us. I gotta go! Ghost hunting time.

Chapter Eleven, Defeated

Well, the ghosts ran off and were defeated. Hollow came back again and fought us. Even Amanda. Why is everybody after her! Ugh! Well, Vlad's planning some haunted house thing for Halloween. But he volunteered me, Raven, Danny and Amanda. I hate volunteer work. It bugs me. I love Halloween and I like to dress up too. Tucker thought it was weird of me being Ember this year. I do remember Skulker taking me to the real world to trick-or-treat. The most annoying ghost in the Ghost Zone is Technus. He drives me up the wall! All he does is give out his stupid plans. The Box Ghost is the most annoying of all. When Skulker captured him last year, he wouldn't be quiet. So I put a piece of tape on his mouth. Hee hee. I'm just glad the C.A.T. tests are over with. My brain hurts now. Well, I have no homework right now. I gotta go. I'm making sketches of ghost inventions.

Chapter Twelve, Return of Fright Knight

Today was bad. Fright Knight came back and kinda made Raven fear something and her powers wouldn't work. She has a fear of too much darkness. Her telekinesis may be dark, but fears too much of darkness. Danny did glow his hands green to light up tunnel we went through. Amanda helped too. Poor Raven though. She couldn't use her ghost powers either. But after she overcomes her fear, she got her powers back. Danny got the Fright Knight in the thermos and everything's okay. Gotta go!

Chapter Thirteen, An Open Portal to a New World

Today was more like a Warp Day. Raven was given a new telekinetic power today from Clockwork somehow. She can now stop and start time. I've been trying to do that trick for weeks! Oh well. It's life, right? Anyways, I did learn a new power today too. I can open portals to other dimensions. But I can open a portal to the Ghost Zone like Raven does. Amanda and Danny were stuffed in lockers today. Good thing for them they have ghost powers. I first got mine when I was two years-old. But man, I have every experience. I do know Ghostly Wail already, but I don't use it as much. It hurts my throat. Raven uses it when she's mad. But it can shake the house. She did that once when Tucker was at my house. Her power is too strong compared to mine. She shoots purple ectoplasmic energy blasts and I shoot pink energy blasts. They used to be blue, but they're pink now. I guess I'm getting stronger as I go. Sorry if I didn't update last night. I had too much homework. Lancer gave us extra work since we took the C.A.T. test. I'm in the lab right now. Amanda keeps looking at the calendar. She doesn't like being around Vlad aka her archenemy. Well, Danny's too. Gotta go. I got practice for my ghost powers.

Chapter Fourteen, Ghosts at Casper High School

Today was bad. I got stuffed into a locker again! Oh well. Today's blog entry is about what happened today. The box ghost made me mess up all my notes for Science (my favorite subject). I had to reorganize all of them! Danny and Amanda had ghost trouble today. So me and Raven helped them out. Chester Park and Mike Shinton came to help us out. But I noticed that Mike already met Raven while back. Amanda is looking at her calendar again. It's been a rough week. October is coming up and I can't wait for it! I like that month. It'll be Halloween and I get to dress up for it too. I'm still thinking about on who I want to be this year. But I have to help with the haunted house thing. Good thing I don't fail tests because I'm on the honor roll. I got all my homework done and was able to get on to type this up. And sorry if I didn't get one up yesterday, I had to clean my room, and I put up new Ember posters. That'll be all! Bye now!

Chapter Fifteen, Danny's Best/Worst Day Ever

Man, some day we had today! Danny used that Fenton Ghost Catcher (which I never seen before) and he was separated from his ghost half. Plus Technus was back. He is so annoying. But he didn't blabber his plans this time. Well, he did when Danny became himself again. His ghost half dragged Amanda to help him on the ghost fights. And man, she looked tired from the night of ghost fighting. But I'm glad that is over. Amanda's parents returned home early today and she was happy. Raven was annoyed of Cool Danny. Sam was annoyed too. To me, he was cool. Technus is gone back to the Ghost Zone. But the weekend will go perfect. I better end this entry. Because the box ghost is back again. Gotta run!

Chapter Sixteen, Raven's power advances

Raven sure is getting more powerful at her ghost powers and telekinesis so far (no fair!). But her cloak has changed to white, but her suit is black in ghost form, but she now has white bands and white boots. But she is starting to scare me too. When I tried to help her out, she just yelled at me. Which caused me, Danny, Amanda, Sam and Tucker to help her. Danny took care of it, I was planning to have Vlad help, but Danny wanted to help her. And he did. Talking to her helped. She's happy, which is weird. Raven's never happy, if something awesome happened or if Danny and Amanda were safe. Today, I snuck into the Ghost Zone to see Ember's concert. And I didn't get in trouble either. But she was happy to see me. Ember calls me the best fan of her. She is the best ghost I've ever met. Anyways, gotta go! I'm tired and want some sleep.

Chapter Seventeen, Ember

I'm in the Ghost Zone right now, and at Ember's realm. She invited me over and luckily, Vlad let me go today. For the first time ever, I'm showing my ghost hunting inventions. Awesome huh? Oh, remember Amanda's emblem on her jumpsuit? I designed that on paper and put it on her suit when that time when Sam made that dumb wish (Raven recorded it on her tape player). She doesn't remember how that got there. Neither did Danny, but you get the point. October is coming up this week! Yay! I showed Ember my ghost inventions and she thinks I'm talented. Raven makes repairs on some ghost weapons. When Danny's power were short circuited by David Plasma (the jerk that Vlad hired once), but Raven reseted the short circuiter thingy and gave back Danny's ghost powers. Anyways, here are the pictures I was talking about. Bye!

Chapter Eighteen, A Day at the Mall

I went to the mall with Sam today. We met with the guys (Tucker and Danny) and Amanda. Raven and Johnny 13 joined us too. Chester Park and Mike Shinton were there too. Though I first met them in school, they're nice. Raven knows them though. Well, Mike. She helped train with him. That's how he became so advanced. Raven's stronger than him. Anyways, at the mall, I found the last Ember McLane cd on sale. I bought it, somehow nobody doesn't listen to Ember anymore. We had ghost trouble too. Technus came back. Ugh, he, yet again, blurted out his plans. He is annoying compared to the box ghost. I used the Terrawand and captured him. The Terrawand captures ghosts and looks like a magic wand (like fairies use) but has the letter T at the top. It's blue, too. After beating the ghosts, we went to the movies. The movie we saw kinda scared me. It was Trinity of Doom. Sam wanted to see it again. I know that they were her favorite characters, but they creeped me out. When we fought Desiree that one time, and Danny and Amanda didn't have their powers or their memory, Sam wanted them to both walk in the portal and they both got into a lab accident at once. I did record it from my camera I got for my birthday. Crud, I gotta get going. I have to go practice my ghost powers.

Chapter Nineteen, Fears and Fights

One of Amanda's old enemies, Ivan came back. He knows ghostly wail and made Amanda's ghost powers not work. But it also made her fear ghosts. Johnny 13 tried to help her, but it scared her. So, me and Danny went to stop Ivan, but Raven had to use her ghostly wail, but last time she used it was when she yelled at Vlad. We both beat him and Raven used her ghostly wail at Amanda and broke the spell. Amanda got her powers back and put Ivan into her ghost capturing thermos. She's not scared of ghosts anymore. That's about it for today. Bye!

Chapter Twenty, Dimension Warp

Today was one crazy day for us. Well, for Raven and Vlad. After school today, Raven was in her room and I invited Danny, Amanda, Sam, Tucker over. But somehow, Vlad knocked over one of Raven's books and it sent them to some weird realm they never saw before. But the worst part was they had to work together in order to get out. You know how Raven hates that. Luckily, we came to save them. But I took pictures of the realm. But my computer won't upload them. All I can say is that it was awesome. But we got out thanks to Raven. Right now, I gotta do homework. See ya.

Chapter Twenty-One, Concert in the Ghost Zone

I'm in the Ghost Zone right now at a Ember McLane concert again. I brought my PDA with me. Yes, I have a PDA. You all know Tucker has one too. My PDA has blue flames on it like Ember's guitar. But like Ember, I have blue hair in ghost mode. But not flaming blue. I gave Ember some songs that I wanted her to sing and she liked them. I even got to sing with her! It was an hour ago actually. It was fun. I got pictures of me and Ember too. When I upload them, I'll show them. But not right now. Gotta go for now!

Chapter Twenty-Two, A Week at the Fenton's

Amanda's parents are out of town again and this time, Amanda's staying at Danny's house this time. She cheered after finding that out. Raven's happy too. Now that she won't hear Amanda complain about Vlad and her glowing green eyes at him. Amanda said she spent a week at Danny's house a year ago. And a school dance is coming up. Not til October 15th. I'll be wearing a dress at the dance. Today's entry is going to be about Amanda's week, dance and that's it. The dance will be okay. Right after Amanda came over to Danny's house, she has to stay in the guest room. She went on her laptop computer and told me about it. Here's what she said: " I'm glad my parents let me stay at the Fenton's." She seemed happy. But right now, she's got a ghost cold. When she sneezed today, ectoplasmic goo came out. Some got on Raven. Hee hee! It'll take a while to upload pictures. So, bye for now.

Chapter Twenty-Three, Ghost Cold

Amanda has caught the ghost cold. She's been making weird sounds that a ghost makes now. I caught it last week before Danny split himself in two with the ghost catcher. It was before the weekend. But Raven helped Amanda though. She's all better. It's been a bad day for me. I got stuffed in a locker, had my chair of my desk pulled away and I fell down on the floor, I messed up on my telekinesis, it was bad! I think this all I can type. See ya!

Chapter Twenty-Four, Trapped

David Plasma was back today. He's annoying now. When were in the lab at my house, he trapped Raven with the Spectral Energy Neutralizer. I couldn't go free her because it had an anti-ghost shield( I wonder if he added some details to it?). I couldn't get her out neither did Danny. Amanda couldn't because she had to stay at the Fenton's to finish her room since she has to stay there. She's there until next Thursday. Vlad did get Raven out. Wait, Vlad helped us? Weird. He's kinda in a bad mood today. Raven did make him mad and got grounded. Hee. The most funniest thing she said today was: "oh ginger snaps!". I laughed at her after she said that. And then, she trapped me in purple energy and threw me across the room. But thank you ghost powers! I went intangible and phased through the wall. Oh darn it! The ghost vultures are reading over my shoulder. yells at them) Sorry about that. They always read over my shoulder whenever I'm typing an entry. This week was bad. But I beat David Plasma, with the help of Danny.

Chapter Twenty-Five, Fairytale Land

Amanda met a girl ghost today. Her name was Faellia. She's a fairytale ghost. But she sent Amanda and Johnny 13 to a story called Beauty and the Beast( my childhood fave!) But man, I missed everything! Raven did get pictures though. And got in trouble with Vlad. But I'm trying to convince him to unground her. Gotta go for now!

Chapter Twenty-Six, Ectoplasmic Lens

Raven's ungrounded! Yay! And I invented something really cool today. They're called ectoplasmic lens. They're like contact lens, but they're green and block off mind control. Amanda wore them today when Freakshow came back. I made Raven wear them too. Danny was in mind control again and Raven said: ugh. Here we go again. LOL. Amanda flew to where Danny was and Freakshow tried to get Amanda under that evil spell, but didn't work. But right after she got defeated by Danny, it broke the spell. Well, Raven took the crystal ball and broke it. Danny was worried about Amanda for a second, but she woke up laughing. We kinda tricked him. How funny is that! Anyways, when we got home, Raven caught Amanda's ghost cold. But she's been really cranky around the house a lot. The most worst thing happened last night also. Right after Dark Danny returned, Raven had some ghost book about making a ghost hybrid back to a halfa. And she used a lot of energy to make Danny's future self half human and half ghost again. And she did. I caught it all on tape too! So, she saved Danny's future. But she's still weak from it too. Gotta go for now. I have to go to bed early now. Ugh.

Chapter Twenty-Seven, Arguments and Changes : October 2

Raven got into another argument with Vlad again today. But I calmed her down though. She's reading her book. I'm planning to change the title of my blog. It should be called Emberfan2005. Cause you know, this year is 2005? Anyways, today's entry is about…well…I'll talk about something else. I went to an Ember McLane concert today. But when I went outside after I got back, and the leaves changed color. And I'm going to date my entries now. So i won't get confused. I'm working on pictures from the concert. It'll take me a while. I have to study for a test tomorrow. Boring! The C.A.T. tests were boring too. Some day I had today. Raven recovered from the ghost cold. She got a lot of rest. And also, I plan to make an icon with my entries. Cool, huh? A school dance is coming in a couple weeks. A Halloween dance. Yay! I wonder what happens this week? We'll have to see. Tomorrow's a new day. I gotta go! Test to study for.

Chapter Twenty-Eight, Icon For Blog Entry October 3

I'm done with the icon for my entries. I was able to get all my homework done in time to type this entry. Today was kinda bad. I was running from Valerie cuz she had the ghost hunting equipment. But Tucker convinced me to save Amanda, Danny, Raven and Mike from her and Ivan. Afterwards, me and Sam went to the Nasty Burger. I don't know why they call it that, but the burgers are good. Raven creeped me out today at school. When we were fighting Plasma, she kinda shot energy blasts at him and she trapped him in purple energy and said: what's the matter, afraid of being beaten by a girl? Danny stopped her. But she was acting weird. She's fine right now. She likes to read my entries, but never lets the ghost vultures read them. Since there's a 3-day weekend next weekend, Vlad said he would take me and Raven to visit our parents in Colorado. Raven's from that state. So am I. But Vlad wants us to bring Danny and Amanda with us. Raven calls the visiting Colorado a Déjà vu about it. I gotta go.

Chapter Twenty-Nine, Ghost Cold: October 4

I caught the ghost cold. I had to stay home today too. The darn ghost vultures ruined my day. Plus I learned a new ghost power. I can overshadow people now. Somehow, I didn't learn that move when I went to the Ghost Training Academy when I was 5. Skulker wanted me to be his apprentice after I graduated there. But I quit working for him in late April. I joined Danny's side. And speaking of Danny, he and his pals came to visit me today. Raven brought my homework. I got it all done in one hour. Sam helped me. Amanda did too. Nothing much to talk about. Night!

Chapter Thirty, Ember's Realm

Today wasn't so bad. I went to visit Ember today in the Ghost Zone. I helped her redesign her home there too. Her guitar was awesome too. The worst part was that ghost vultures followed me into the ghost zone. Man, I got so mad at them. Raven's acting weird again. She keeps growling at me whenever I ask her a question. Ember came with me to Amity Park too. Amanda wasn't having a good day. She got stuffed into a locker. Nothing much again though. Sorry.

Chapter Thirty-One, Scary Ghosts at a Haunted Mansion October 6

Vlad had volunteered me, Raven, Danny, Amanda, Mike, Johnny, Tucker and Sam to help with some haunted house thing for Halloween. Whatever it was, the house looked spooky. Every room was weird. Raven seemed to like it. She's weird. When we were decorating the rooms, some old stuff fell apart and Mike said: I didn't do it! LOL. Oh, Amanda played a funny joke on Vlad. She went ghost and gone invisible and put a cloak on her and came up to him and scared him! It sure made Raven smile though. I think scaring him can make her laugh. Good thing it's October. Anyways, there will be a dance next weekend. Plus I'll be visiting me and Raven's family in Colorado. Amanda and Danny are coming too. Good thing I use a laptop computer and a PDA for my entries. I gotta go. I got a report from Lancer's class to finish.

Chapter Thirty-Two, Rough Day of Youngblood October 7

Hi, this is Raven speaking. I'm filling in for her about today. Me, Danny and Amanda had to deal with pesky Youngblood. Jazz dragged me and Amanda on this camping trip. She called me the most trust-worthy person she's ever met. Our trip was horrible! Only me, Danny and Amanda went on it. I'm writing this entry for Terra since she didn't come with me. The camping trip was fun actually. Quiet and solitude. We're on our way to Colorado right now. Danny and Amanda are with us. The scare of Vlad yesterday was hilarious. Amanda sure made me laugh. LOL. But the device Tucker gave Danny was funny too. Not that I'm saying I think everything is funny. I don't think Tucker's jokes are funny, or Terra's. I gotta go. That's all I can say about today. See ya! Raven Masters

Chapter Thirty-Three, A Day At Colorado

Hi guys! It's Terra again! Raven made an entry about yesterday for me. Since she and Amanda went on at camping trip with the Fenton's. Jazz doesn't trust me. But why? Oh well. It was great to see my parents last night! Me, Danny, Amanda and Raven went sight seeing. It's been a while since I was in Colorado. A Long while! LOL. We went to a recreation park today and it was awesome. I took pictures too. But I can't upload them. Raven wrote the entry for me yesterday on her PDA. Me and her have one. But we had a ghost problem too at the park. That jerk ghost David Plasma came back. Now, I can't stand him. That's all for now. I'm going to go swimming. See ya!

Chapter Thirty-Four, Long Weekend Coming To An End October 9

We came back today. Anyways, I'm at Sam's house right now. About today, it was bad. Even for Amanda. But I really wish that one weekend wasn't bad. Cuz of all the ghosts coming out of nowhere. I'm just glad that Skulker doesn't bother us. Somehow, Grace Goth came to Amity Park today and it seems Amanda knows her. Raven did defeat her too. I don't know all the ghosts Amanda's faced, but luckily, she keeps track of them on her laptop computer. Just like what Danny does too. Gotta go, me and Sam have to stop a ghost, again. See ya!

Chapter Thirty-Five, Remember My Name October 10

I went to an Ember concert in the Ghost Zone today. It was great. The dance is coming up at school. It's going to be awesome. Ember said that she wants to come too, cuz she always wants to see a dance. Me, Sam, Tucker, Danny, Amanda, Raven, Johnny 13, and Mike are coming too. That's all I can say for now. See ya!

Chapter Thirty-Six, Raven's Pen pal October 11

We met Raven's pen pal, Kolleen Hart. Or Kolle. She's from Alaska and knows Raven a lot. She has ghost powers too. When Youngblood came back today, but Kolle beat him! She looked experienced at the ghost powers. She said that her parents study ghosts and they moved here for a new job of studying ghosts. Gotta go!

Chapter Thirty-Seven, Ember Rocks! October 12

I went to the ghost zone to see Ember. And I helped her out. Some ghosts blasted her home. I gave her a hand. Sorry for the lack of posting.

Chapter Thirty-Eight, Dance on Saturday October 13

Some day I had today! I got stuffed into a locker! Dash is so mean! But Kolle got me out. Anyways, the dance is going to be a Halloween dance. I'm going as Ember. I have a black shirt that has her emblem on it. And I'm going to put blue streaks in my hair. It'll wash off. Sam showed me a picture of Tucker when he had make-up like Ember's and I laughed. The dance will be this weekend. That's it for now. See ya!

Chapter Thirty-Nine, Pep Rally October 14

We had a pep rally today. I don't know why. But it was great. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton came today. But Danny was trying not to get embarrassed. Poor Danny. I feel sorry for him. Even though me and Rae are related to his archenemy. Our last names that is. But Raven tries not to be like him. Though she yells a lot. Whoops, she read what I said about her. Oh well. I'm listening to "Remember" right now. I love the song. Danny's parents talked about ghosts blah blah blah. LOL. But before the day was over, I got stuffed into a locker. Again. Oh well. That's it for now. See ya!

Chapter Forty, Training Day October 16

Sorry if I didn't put an entry last night. I went to the Halloween Dance and I was so tired when I got home. I went there as Ember, though Tucker thought it was weird of me being the ghost. But who cares. I can't believe October's ending so fast! The haunted house is getting close to be done. But Kolle sure did an awesome job on one room! She told me about life in Alaska. She and her family lived near the Artic Circle and she said that she went outside in a short sleeve shirt! Kolle also mentioned that her pen pal, Raven told her stuff about ghosts and how she met Danny and his friends. And told her about David Plasma, the jerk ghost. LOL. I was ghost training an hour ago. The more I practice my ghost techniques, the more advanced I'll be. That's about it for the day. See ya!

Chapter Forty-One, New Telekinetic Power October 17

Today, I learned a new telekinetic power. I can now freeze time. Yay! I'm still tired out from the weekend. I even had lack of sleep. I did well on my science test today. Mr. Lancer called me his top student of the class because I was on the honor roll (so is Raven, Amanda and Sam) never mind. Anyways, the haunted house for Halloween is hard! We got it done too. My arms are tired. I'm studying for a test right now. But Vlad said I can type this entry if I do well. Duh. I always do well on tests. I feel bad now. I'll get off so I can study. See ya!

Chapter Forty-Two, I Passed! October 18

I did well on my test. Yay! I got an A+ on it. See? LOL. Just kidding. I went to that book store Sam told me about and I got neat books. I'm studying earth. Cuz my name means earth. My mom told me that when I visited her that one weekend. There was a game last Friday night and Raven had to attend it. She was the mascot( Tucker!).But it's ok. The math test today was cake. I'm good at math. But I'll help Danny on his math homework. I'm at his house now. I brought my PDA for the entry. Mr. Fenton is in the lab making another invention. I showed him mine and he thought they were neat. I gotta go again. I'm still helping him on his homework. See ya!

Chapter Forty-Three, Ghost Trap October 18

It's me again. Got the homework done early and we have to deal with ghosts. Youngblood is back….again. He's so annoying! Well, not as annoying as the Box Ghost. Oh darn it, he appeared. Raven got the box ghost. Never mind. Kolle is having trouble with Youngblood. Yay! My old pal Firera came to help! Ghost time. Bye!

Chapter Forty-Four, The Good, the bad, and the worst

What would be worse? Being late for class or detention? I would say detention. I was late for class today. I had to finish an assignment in my other class and my gym teacher gave me detention. Raven said she wouldn't tell Vlad about it. Thank you Raven! So yeah. My day was really bad. I spent after school in detention. It was bad for me. You know? Anyways, gotta go. I'm tired out. Night!

Chapter Forty-Five, Report Cards

I got my report card today. Straight A's! Yay! It was awesome. It was a rough day today. I got stuffed into a locker again. The Haunted House that me and the others made is opening this Saturday. What fun. Not! Well, I get to help out. Mr. Fenton will be helping us too. Raven gets worried all the time whenever Mr. Fenton help us out. But she volunteered to help him. Danny is upset too because Vlad or when he call him, Plasmius might be up to something. But I got my eye on that. I get to be a haunted rock star for the Haunted House. Awesome huh? Oh, today, while setting things up, the Box Ghost appeared again. Easy! I used my telekinesis and trapped him in a box! LOL. Hilarious, huh? Anyways, I gotta get going. I have to help set things up at the Haunted House. See ya!

Chapter Forty-Six, Haunted House Night October 21

Hey guys. I'm at the Haunted House event right now. So far, boring. Only a few people came. Mr. Fenton is just watching the door. Raven was relieved when he's guarding. But is helping out. Kolle, Firera, Mike and Chester came to help. The Haunted House is open through Halloween. Oops! Gotta go. I need to help out.

Chapter Forty-Seven, Ghost Chase October 22

Hey all. Tonight's Haunted House Night again. Somehow, David Plasma brought ghosts that we fought once (except Ember) to the haunted house. I called Skulker over and he helped us out. Raven sure got angry at him though. I think Plasma learned his lesson, never mess with Raven when she's in a bad mood. LOL. Thanks to Kolle, we got the ghosts that he brought. We're at the Nasty Burger right now. Gotta go!

Chapter Forty-Eight, Weekend Coming To a Close October 23

Today wasn't so bad. But it seems on Halloween night Amanda has to take brother Brad trick or treating. Weekends over. Crud. Oh well, it was fun.

Chapter Forty-Nine, Big Test October 25

Sorry if I didn't post an entry last night. I was so tired from school. I had so much homework. I had none today because I did it all at school. Raven learned a new time traveling power. She can shoot waves and it can attack the enemy. She can't control it though. Oh, today we had a big test. I took the test and I passed. No biggie. Clockwork said he'll help Rae with her new power. But not right now. I do remember fighting the ghost king Pariah (though I can't say it right) and I had Raven wear a belt and it transforms into a battle suit. Anyways, Plasma released the Fright Knight again, but something weird was going on with one of Amanda's friends. Her name was Elecktra Phantasm. She was mind controlled by Freakshow. Anyways, gotta go.

Chapter Fifty, Plans For Halloween October 26

It's almost Halloween. Yay! I'm going with Amanda and Brad trick or treating and of course, dragging Raven and the others. But hey, what if there's ghosts? Anyway, Tucker showed me a cool game called Doomed today. It was okay I guess. I did beat it in 2 hours. Though it was an old game. Raven now calls Vlad cheese head. I guess she's upset with him. But often calls him Plasmius when she's mad. I gotta go.

Chapter Fifty-One, Daylight Savings Time October 29

Our haunted house was not good. I had to guard Jack Fenton in ghost mode the whole time! Raven fought Vlad because she's mad at him. The Fright Knight returned again. Ugh. He just gives me the creeps. When I first saw him when we fought the ghost king, I got scared of him. Not to mention the battle suit Jack made to fight ghosts. I have no clue where it went. Even though I was there for the battle, but I was talking to Ember after that. Oh, daylight savings time ends tomorrow! And also, Halloween starts the next day. I get to go trick-or-treating this year. I remember when Skulker took me trick or treating when I was a little kid. Raven said she'll be a Dark Sorceress for Halloween. But hopefully, Plasma won't ruin the Halloween. Gotta go for now!

Chapter Fifty-Two, Halloween Night October 31

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating. We had a great Halloween. I got a lot of candy. I did tell the Fright Knight to let us enjoy the Halloween and he agreed with me. He is okay I guess. But weird. Tomorrow's November! Mr. Lancer said we might have try-outs for a play soon. Raven hates those. She always says: what's the point of trying out? I think she hasn't tried out for a play. Oops. She saw what I wrote. Whatever. My feet hurt from walking all over. Tucker wore those goofy glasses for Halloween. I took pictures while on the go. Kolle was trick or treating too. Well, I gotta get some sleep. See ya!

Chapter Fifty-Three, Powers Advancing November 3

Errr. Not my kind of week. Sorry for not updating. I've been doing homework, studying for tests, ghost hunting. Today, I showed Danny a photo album of me at a ghost school when I was little. Hehe. It was one weird week this week! Raven's reading that one book about Narnia again. Oh well. I gotta go.

Chapter Fifty-Four, Study of Air

Hey guys. Man, I'm in a lot of ghost trouble over the weekend. Box ghost was loose, and then dealing with the Lunch Lady Ghost. I'm worn out. Oh, today's topic is about air. I'm studying it now. It's so fascinating! The Box Ghost today appeared in my room and threw boxes of my old books at me, but I used telekinesis to stop from hitting me. Lunch Lady Ghost appeared in my kitchen and threw meat at me. Raven came to my rescue and cleaned up the mess. She's such a good sister. Anyways, I gotta go.

Chapter Fifty-Five, Remembering November 7

Ugh. I need to remember to date my entries. Thanksgiving is coming soon. Yay! That means a week off. Sort of. Only 2 days of school. Raven's day was the worst. Fright Knight returned and sent her to her greatest fear. But she finally told us. Well, I kinda told the others about it. Her fear is Danny's future self being evil. But she got over that, and is still a little afraid.

Chapter Fifty-Six, Powers Short Circuited November 8

Today wasn't Kolle's day. David Plasma short circuited her powers. She had to deal with being powerless for 3 hours at school. But she got some awesome outfit. Sam said she helped pick it out since she came to Amity park and needed a new outfit. It's more a punk-like. But during lunch time, she got her powers back. Cool huh? Oh! Kolle's planning to make a blog of her own soon. So she can tell everybody of how it's going. Anyways, I need to finish up homework. See ya!

Chapter Fifty-Seven, Kolle's New Blog November 12

Kolle said she's working on it. Her entry blog. Raven seems to be still angry about that one thing Vlad did about stealing the Fenton Portal. She's stubborn at times. And she plans to get her blog up soon. Gotta go for now.

Chapter Fifty-Eight, Mascot November 14

Raven sure didn't have a good day. She had to stay after school to be the mascot for our high school team, The Ravens. That's it for today. See ya!

Chapter Fifty-Nine, Final Chapter November 22

Well, my entry is my last one. I'm so busy with school work. But don't worry. It was fun putting up entries. I will return with new ones after the semester is over. Anyways, it's been almost a long month. Raven didn't have a good day at all. Those dumb ghost vultures made her upset today and said she was creepy. She is not! It sure was fun posting chapters or entries. See ya during Christmas!


End file.
